F.E.A.R. (series)
F.E.A.R. is a series of first-person shooter horror video games developed by Monolith Productions. There are three main games, F.E.A.R., F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin and F.E.A.R. 3, with additional expansion packs. F.E.A.R., F.E.A.R. Extraction Point and F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate were published by Vivendi Games through Sierra Entertainment, while the rest of the games were published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. The series is known for its horror gameplay and its main antagonist, Alma Wade. Synopsis The games mostly revolves around the F.E.A.R. team (First Encounter Assault Recon) having to fight against paranormal entity, Alma Wade, a young psychic girl who was experimented on and imprisoned by Armacham Technology Corporation. Alma becomes a powerful psychic entity filled with rage and an insatiable bloodlust. In the first and third games, the player is the Point Man, a silent protagonist and member of F.E.A.R. The second game's playable character is Michael Becket, a member of the Delta Force. Each game has a different objective but same main plot: Find and neutralize Alma Wade before she tears apart the fabric of reality in her unforgiving rage. Games ''F.E.A.R. This game is the first in the main series where the player takes control of the Point Man, who tries to stop the psychic cannibal Paxton Fettel, who has gained control of supersoldiers created by Armacham Technology Corporation or ATC. ''F.E.A.R. Extraction Point This game is the first of two expansions for the first game F.E.A.R. and it takes place in a different time line concerning the Point Man and F.E.A.R. team. ''F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate'' This game is the second of two expansions for the first game F.E.A.R. taking place during the first game with the Sergent as the main character, trying to survive with his squad members and takes place in a different time line. ''F.E.A.R. Files'' A compilation which includes Extraction Point and Perseus Mandate. It's exclusive to the Xbox 360. It was released in November 2007. Reviews of the package noted that it was, as expected, more F.E.A.R. action for fans of the original. The IGN review of F.E.A.R. Files noted that while the game maintains its solid core mechanics, it doesn't do enough to expand upon them or offer a truly new experience. As a result, the title earned a 6.7/10, "Passable" rating. GameSpot rated the title a slightly higher 7.0/10, "Good", based on the solid gameplay, even though the Perseus Mandate graphical quality was considered lackluster. ''F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin'' This game is the second in the main series where the player takes control of Michael Becket (instead of Point Man) who, after engaging in a mission to save Genevieve Aristide, is forced to survive and destroy Alma Wade who has been causing a paranormal crisis due to her vengeance and rage. ''F.E.A.R. 2: Reborn'' This game is the expansion for the second game F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin and it takes place before F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin and this time has one of Replica soldiers named Foxtrot 813 as the protagonist who is controlled by Paxton Fettel and is told to free him from the psychic amplifier. ''F.E.A.R. 3'' This game is the third in the main series where the player takes control of the Point Man again, who teams up with his brother Paxton Fettel (who was killed by him in F.E.A.R.) to stop Alma Wade from giving birth (after raping Michael Becket in F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin) though Fettel is against Point Man killing Alma and the baby. ''F.E.A.R. Online'' Aeria Games and Warner Brothers developed a free-to-play online multiplayer game called F.E.A.R. Online that was unveiled to the public by launching the official site in 2013. The game featured a four-player co-op option along with the traditional demolition and deathmatch game modes. The return of Soul King mode was also announced. The storyline of the game is paralleled to F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin. Aeria Games announced that F.E.A.R. Online would enter closed beta beginning May 26, 2014. The new testing period ushered in new maps, a new scenario, an enhanced crafting system allowing players to craft exclusive items and numerous bug fixes. The game entered open beta on October 8, 2014 and was to be released on October 17, 2014 on Steam. However, the game shut down its servers on May 13, 2015 due to lack of support and patches. Reception (X360) 85 (PS3) 72 |game2 = F.E.A.R. Extraction Point |mc2 = (PC) 75 (Xbox) 66 |game3 = F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate |mc3 = (PC) 61 (Xbox) 66 |game4 = F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin |mc4 = (PS3) 79 (PC) 79 (X360) 77 |game5 = F.E.A.R. 2: Reborn |mc5 = (X360) 57 |game6 = F.E.A.R. 3 |mc6 = (X360) 75 (PS3) 74 (PC) 74 }} Upon it released, F.E.A.R. series have been received "generally positive" reviews according to Metacritic. References Category:F.E.A.R. (series) Category:First-person shooters Category:Video games developed in the United States Category:Video game franchises introduced in 2005 Category:Video games about psychic powers Category:Laboratories in fiction Category:Video game franchises Category:Warner Bros. Interactive franchises Category:Horror video games